New Teacher
by PurpleUnicornK
Summary: Max being a new teacher, fresh out of college, wanting to experience new things but...not a relationship...more like a Fling. Fang, matured and young, looking for someone to become serious with if he ever got the chance. When those two collide they learn and explore new things. Will Fang change Max's mind or will she pull away. Find out in this Faxy story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Did You See The New Teacher?

Fang's P.O.V.

I sat down in my chair and waited for the bell to ring. Winter break was finally over and Second semester has finally come. New kids enter and everyone has new grades and classes. We even have a new teacher even though I haven't met them yet, they applied for Gym/Health teacher since the last teacher quit over the break. The Principal interviewed people and we finally got someone right before winter break ended.

_Ding! Ding! Ding! _

The bell finally rang and students came in making a loud racket. I have been getting headaches ever since I started working here which was 2 years ago. Once everyone settled down (It was 4th period which is right after lunch so why not expect racket).

"Okay class! Settle down, settle down!" I called out, and then waited for everyone to get quiet.

"Alright class would you rather have me take attendance or start with introductions?"

"Attendance! Attendance! Attendance!"

"Ok let's start off, Abby Arboreta?"

"Here!"

"Sam Carter?"

"Here I Am." after calling a long list of names I found out only 3 people was absent.

"Only Jason, Zack, and Kylee are absent. Ok now for introductions. I know you kids have been here like most of the year but most of you have had Mrs. Belknap, the other English teacher. I'm Mr. Walker I've only taught you kids for 2years and I like my job. If you guys are ok with it I have things done in a proper order and-"

"What's up Mr. W!" Jason said coming in.

"I knew that you were the Jason in my class, anyways you're late."

"Yeah I know…"

"And on the first day of the 2nd semester…"

"Sorry, anyways get back to your talking?"

"Okay… I think that was all I was going to say. You guys can sit and chat and meet with your friends but next time I'm going to hand out an assignment." After I spoke they all went to talking and I just sat there really bored. I zoned out everyone's conversations except for this one strange one…

"Hey man, did you see new teacher?"

"Ms. Ride? Aw dude! She is _fine_! She works out too and is fresh out of college." Some of my students said.

"I know, man she's hot."

"Yeah she is. I dropped my pencil to see if she'd bend over but all I got was a stare." finally the bell rang; I guess the new teacher was young and attractive…

*Finally School Day Ends*

Still Fang's P.O.V.

I walked to the copy room to copy some pages that I'll need for tomorrow when I saw someone right next to the copy machine using it she was a dirty blonde with sun-streaks, she was wearing a white t-shirt with running shorts. Once she got her pages she picked them up and turned around finally noticing I was there.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you were there sorry!" she said, I chuckled quietly.

"Oh no, its fine no need to apologize, all teachers need to copy millions of papers. Hi you must be the New Teacher everyone is talking about. Ms. Ride I presume?" I took out my hand and she shook it. She was very pretty, looked fresh out of college, chocolate brown eyes with freckles splashed on her nose.

"Yeah, ha-ha I didn't know I was the talk of the day, Mr. Nineteenth century dude. And you are?" I was shocked for a second, and noticed I talked formally at the end of my sentence…well that was stupid of me.

"I'm Fang-No! I mean, Nicholas! Actually Nick! Ah! Mr. Walker." I stuttered, she giggled and I grunted trying not to blush. It's unmanly.

"So you're Fang, Nicholas, Nick, and Mr. Walker?" she said as if she practiced it.

"No, I apologize. I am called Fang by my friends and family, Nicholas is my real name and students know me as Mr. Walker."

"Oh nice to meet you…" it seemed as if she didn't know what to call me. Then again I did give her a lot of options.

"Just call me Fang." she wasn't a student and we maybe could become friends.

"Oh ok Fang, I'm Max." She smiled, Max played with her papers and shuffled them until they were all in place.

"Max…what a nice name. Would you maybe like to go for-"I started but she interrupted.

"Fang, I'm sorry but I have to go grade papers while watching the old games taking notes. I am so sorry but maybe some other time."

"Oh, oh yeah some other time…that be great. I have to grade papers also so yeah wait no I have no papers umm…see you around."

"Yeah, bye have a nice evening." With that she walked away, well that was a weird first impression.

Max's P.O.V.

Ok after the bell rang I got up and walked to the copy room, I needed papers for everything. Health Class, P.E. permission slips and healthy fitness calendars and stuff like that. I walked into the copy room and made 400 copies of everything. Yes I needed that much I had only 5 classes to teach but each had like 60-80 students {that's how many people I have in my class}. Some kids lose their papers so I had extras.

Finally after all the copies were made I turned around to go back to my classroom and study the basketball and football and soccer ball and volleyball and other sports because I wasn't the best teacher and I was like a working hard student taking notes every 5 seconds something is important.

As I turned around I saw a man standing there just waiting there. My eyes widened slightly, he was…he must be…a teacher? None of them were my age so I wasn't sure.

"Oh sorry I didn't realize you were there sorry!" I told him, he chuckled quietly.

"Oh no, its fine no need to apologize, all teachers need to copy millions of papers. Hi you must be the New Teacher everyone is talking about. Ms. Ride I presume?" he took out his hand and so I shook it." He really wasn't bad looking, his eyes were like a sea of darkness you could drown in.

"Yeah, ha-ha I didn't know I was the talk of the day, Mr. Nineteenth century dude. And you are?" As soon as I put my foot in my mouth I wanted to stop myself. Really Max? Are you trying to scare him off?

"I'm Fang-No! I mean, Nicholas! Actually Nick! Ah! Mr. Walker." He stuttered. I giggled and I saw blush in his olive-tone skin.

"So you're Fang, Nicholas, Nick, and Mr. Walker?" I asked.

"No, I apologize. I am called Fang by my friends and family, Nicholas is my real name and students know me as Mr. Walker." He told me, I nodded my head knowingly.

"Oh nice to meet you…" He gave me a whole bunch of names and he's expecting me to choose?

"Just call me Fang." Fang told me. I smiled, was I considered a friend?

"Oh ok Fang, I'm Max." I told him. He didn't give me a weird look or ask if it was a boy's name.

"Max…what a nice name. Would you maybe like to go for-"He said, I interrupted him.

"Fang, I'm sorry but I have to go grade papers while watching the old games taking notes. I am so sorry but maybe some other time." I Fang regretfully. It would be nice to go out and take a break but right now I was stumped. So much work on my first day.

"Oh, oh yeah some other time…that be great. I have to grade papers also so yeah, wait no I have no papers umm…see you around." I wanted to laugh at how cute he was being but then I decided that it'd be too rude.

"Yeah, bye have a nice evening." I told him. I grabbed my papers and walked off.

I got back to my studying and taking notes. I must have lost track of time because when I was finished it was 8pm. I have been working for 6hours and 45minutes! Crap I was supposed to get home early today! I grabbed my gym bag and ran out then texted Nudge.

To: Nudge

From: Max

Hey Nudge I really need a ride! Sorry that I am so late I didn't mean to work this late I just lost track of time, please come!

I set my phone down and waited for a reply, and then I heard the door open behind me and looked back.

"Oh hey Max, you need a ride?" Fang asked. I smiled, how coincidental.

"What? Oh I-"my phone started ringing (Count on Me by Bruno Mars)

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Max I heard from Nudge you needed a ride, and Nudge is at a party right now so I could give you one right now." I heard a deep voice say on the other line.

"Dylan? Of course! Yes thank you! I love you so much!" I said. I get overexcited sometimes. I live a half hour drive from this school.

"Ha-ha got it Max, see you in 5minutes" then the line went dead.

"Oh thanks Fang but I already got a ride."

"That's great…see you tomorrow" he waved and walked off to his car.

Fang's P.O.V.

I walked out of my class room and down the hall and out the door. I saw Max sitting on the pavement with her knees curled up to her chest, and a gym bag over her shoulder, she looked over at me.

"Oh hey Max, do you need a ride?"

"What? Oh I-"she was interrupted by her phone she answered it.

"Hello…Dylan?" it must have been her boyfriend; of course she had a boyfriend. What else do you expect from a woman like that?

"I love you so much!" she squealed practically jumping up and down. She looked up at me.

"Oh thanks Fang but I already got a ride" she told me. I nodded.

"That's great…see you tomorrow" I waved goodbye, got in my car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I am so Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I got out of Dylan's car, and thanked him one more time. I walked into my apartment jumbling my keys trying to open my door, but with no luck. Finally when I opened my door I got inside and slumped on my couch. Today was a difficult day, first day of teaching kids that I'm going to have to see every day. To tell you the truth it was much easier being a substitute.

I heard keys outside my door as someone tried to unlock it. Our door was a door anyone had struggles with; I could never sneak a guy in. When Nudge came in she had a dreamy look on her face…the one she gets when she meets another guy…-_-

"I just met the one." She sighed dreamily, here she goes again.

"Let me guess, you had the best time at Sarah's party, met a guy, he spoke really charmingly, you kissed, and you fell in love." I answered with a smirk. This had to be like whenever she saw a cute guy she fell in love.

"No actually I have been with this guy for a couple of weeks now…and I need your approval though." Nudge said seriously. It shocked me; Nudge was actually steady with a guy?

"Why would you need my approval? Don't you have a mom and a dad for that? And why would you need my approval? You've never asked for it before, and plus you can date anyone you want."

"You're more of a mom then my biological mom will ever be. Anyways will you approve of him for me?" Nudge asked. I nodded she always trusted my opinion.

"Sure Nudge, but it matters…when and where?"I knew she already had it planned.

"Tomorrow at the mall, five on the dot." She said.

"Alright I got it."

"Oh and Iggy is going to bring his friend to I guess approve of me? I don't know exactly…accept me?"She stated. Was this a normal thing? Approve of others or are they just doing this for fun?

* * *

><p>*That Night at dinner*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"And he has the cutest laugh of all, he told me it's not cute though, that it's manly. He also wasn't afraid to hold my hand in public or let me peck him on the cheek in front of his other friends even if they do make weird comments. He's the nicest and sweetest thing that's ever happened to me and-"

"Nudge, I haven't even eaten yet and I already want to throw up. I'm going to meet him tomorrow cool down girl, alright?"

* * *

><p>*The Next Day…5PM*<p>

* * *

><p>Still Max's P.O.V.<p>

Nudge and I waited by Hot Topic for a couple of minutes, and suddenly Nudge gasped while I looked at the cool hats.

"What? What is it Nudge?"

"OMG!" Nudge was such a girl, "Look at it! I saw this perfume on some commercials; it's known the best smelling perfume in the world!"she squealed, she got some weird looks from others but I ignored.

"What?" best smelling perfume?

"That perfume," she grabbed the sample and pointed it towards me.

"Nudge what are you doing?" I asked as she tried spraying it multiple times. Nothing came out.

"I am trying to see if it really smells good!" Nudge grunted trying to push the spray button harder.

"Nudge I am not your test rat! Stop it; you're going to spray me!" I grabbed the bottle from her hands but she kept it in her hands so if I yanked it towards me she would come too.

"You always smell like sweat anyways so stop worrying if this smells bad woman, and let me spray you!" We looked like we were fighting over the bottle but really I was just trying to get it out of her hands.

"Nudge. Let. Go!"I grunted.

"Never!" Nudge yelled. This is what I get for raising the child? Having her act just like me? or kind of? I was so freaking determined to keep the bottle out of her hands while she was determined to keep it in hers. Her hands were at the top of her bottle when finally she sprayed and then froze with her eyes wide open.

I heard a hiss of pain behind me and slowly let go of the bottle and turned around, only to see the guy from yesterday at school with a black shirt covering his eye and wincing a little.

"Ar-Are you ok?" I stuttered, he nodded a bit, "I am so sorry, Nudge was just being weird trying to make me her little test rat but I didn't want to be and-" he shook his hand as if to stop me, still rubbing his left eye.

"No its fine no need to explain I just came here to tell Nudge that Iggy can't make it." He told me, I narrowed my eyes. How does he even know Nudge?

"Wait why can't Iggy make it? And why did he send you to tell me instead of call me?" Nudge said with hurt in her voice, I put my arm around her shoulder and she pouted her lip.

"Oh it's just that his work called in today, because they needed extra help so he had to go in. He didn't text you or call you because his boss being her funny self took away his phone, so he sent me. he's really sorry and was wondering if you would like to meet up at our apartment tomorrow." He finished. I was trying to remember the name he gave me. It started with an F…

Fang! That's what his name is! And he was still rubbing his eye wincing every few seconds, now I felt bad.

"Tomorrow? Sure that'd be great!" Nudge said cheerfully, but then she pouted again, "Wait can Max come?"

"Yeah Max can come…if she wants" he said, eyeing me carefully, I wonder why.

"I have to come, for Nudge" I said quietly, Fang waved as he left and walked away I waved back and still felt bad for the eye sore we gave him, I let Nudge drive home and then I got stuff ready for the next day of school.

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

"Ok class, I've got a power point ready and you'll need to take notes, then were going to watch a video and if you guys behave you can chat with your friends for the last 5 to 10 minutes of class. Any questions?" A guy raised his hand; I looked at the seating chart to check out his name…Zack.

"Yes Zack?"

"Uh…I don't have a pencil" after he said that a chorus of "Neither do I" rang throughout the class.

"Don't you guys come prepared for class?" I asked sternly.

"NO!" some kid yelled from the back

"Okay, okay I'll be right back" I grumbled and walked out. I just can't leave the school to buy pencils and pens; maybe I can borrow from some teachers. I saw a teacher pass by, I went up to her.

"Hey do you know where I can find pencils?" I asked

"Oh yeah, Mr. Walker has pencils, always and all kinds." I smiled and thanked her and walked to Mr. Walker's class. I opened his door slowly and entered slowly.

"Timmy used 3 of the new vocabulary- oh hi Ms. Ride," Fang said as soon as he saw me.

"I am so sorry to interrupt…but my health class, they forgot their pencils and I was wondering if I could borrow some?" I asked queasy, the entire class was staring at me, it was getting creepy.

"Uh yeah…I have some right here" Fang went to his desk and opened a drawer and grabbed a giant handful of pencils. That was a lot of pencil's…I guess he was the pencil supply of the school? He placed them in my hand slightly touching my hand, creating a weird shock; he and I stared at each other with wide eyes briefly. Like we were having a moment, but his class was still giving me the creepy stares so I pulled away, dropping some pencils. Both of us bent down to pick them up at the same time bumping our heads together.

"Sorry!" I yelped, I bent over again to pick the pencils up.

"Oh no, it's fine" he picked the pencils and handed them to me so I hurriedly thanked him and walked out of the class so that I would have no more awkward moments.

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

I stared after Max as she left; I didn't say anything for a second or two until someone cleared their throat.

"Oh that's right, let's get back with the lesson…"

*Later on After School*

Still Max's P.O.V.

"Fang!" Max called out, walking towards me or running shall I say. I turned around and faced her.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much for the pencils-"

"You're welcome"

"And I am so, so, so sorry about the perfume incident. I didn't mean to attack you in the eye with that I am so sorry." she kept apologizing, I stopped her.

"Max, it's alright. No need to apologize. I mean yeah I was blind from my left eye that whole day but I swear I'm fine." I guess I made it worse because her eyes widened.

"They whole day? I am so sorry! How can I make it up to you? Coffee? Let's go out for coffee! My treat." She dragged me with her to the Starbucks near buy and dragged me inside. Wow that was fast.

"What would you like?" she asked, pulling out her wallet.

"No Max, its fine I can buy my-"

"What would you like" she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Just black." I answered as if ordered. Max smiled in triumph and walked to the register and paid for two coffees. We both sat down at a chair near the door, and started drinking our coffee.

"So what um…made you want to become an English teacher?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well I just loved writing and it was easy to teach and an okay paying job. So I just wanted to become an English teacher…What about you, what made you want to become a Health/P.E. Teacher?" she thought about it for a moment, and then she finally answered.

"One, because I like staying fit and showing people how to stay fit, by telling them what to eat right and the exercises a day and stuff and Two my brother and sister go to this school so I thought it'd be fun teaching them."

"Really? Well who are your brother and sister?"

"Jonathan/Zephyr Gasman and Angelica Ride. So Gazzy and Angel Ride."

"Oh that's right...I should've noticed them from the last name…"

"Yeah I guess, ha-ha" Max was fun and easy to laugh with. This was fun…"

* * *

><p>Ha-ha I am so weird sometimes, R&amp;R?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**New Teacher**

**Chapter 3: That's Your sister?**

Max's P.O.V.

After coffee, I got a text from Nudge saying she was at Iggy's house and that I should come over. Fang also got a text from Iggy saying the same thing. So I drove Fang and I to their house while Fang gave me directions.

As soon as we arrived Nudge came running out expecting us and before she reached us held me back for a second

"Thank you for taking me out for coffee" Fang said quietly.

"You're welcome; it's the best way to apologize after you giving me all those pencils…and me spraying perfume in your eye…" I stared at him for a second but then Nudge popped up and interrupted.

"So what am I supposed to expect when I walk in?" I asked. Fang laughed.

"Nudge came over so the house is clean, and-"

"And you will so approve him because he has done right." Nudge said, pulling me towards the house. I gave her a weird look,

"What do you mean-"Then it struck me, the smell of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies.

and I entered the kitchen, only to see a strawberry blonde haired guy with a white apron on covered in flour. Nudge then stood right next to him grinning ear to ear.

"So Max…" Nudge started. I winked at her and she giggled.

"Oh hi, you must be Max." Iggy put the tray of cookies down, wiped his hands on his apron and walked over to shake my hand.

"Hi, I'm Iggy" he smiled

"Hi…you already know my name." I shook his hands.

"Um would you like some cookies?" he asked.

"I would-"

"Max loves chocolate chip cookies" Nudge interrupted.

"Oh okay," he handed me a cookie and I took a bit slowly, I tasted heaven…I mean not as good as my mom's cookies but still really well.

"Hmm these are really good" I said after I swallowed. Nudge pulled me aside out of nowhere.

"So I can keep him?"

"Nudge he's not a piece of property." I whispered back.

"Because I think he's the real deal." Nudge told my seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"I haven't done enough observing." We went back into the kitchen, Iggy and Fang were laughing; Fang had a cookie in his mouth.

"What's going on?" Nudge asked.

"Nothing really, I just told Fang what happened at work today with Ella."

"Ella?" Nudge plastered a fake smile on her face…oh crap. When Nudge get's jealous, you have to back away 3 feet.

"My boss, also known as the spawn of the devil, she treats me like an immature pre-teen." Iggy declared.

"Iggy that's because you do act like an immature pre-teen" Fang pointed out.

"Dude shut up" Iggy retorted.

"So Maxie, how do you know Fang?" Nudge asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he's an English teacher at my school." I replied.

"Really? So you two are like both teachers?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah we are."

"What do you teach?" Iggy asked

"Um Gym and Health."

"You mean the _evil one_ is gone?" Iggy gasped.

"What?"I asked confused.

"Back when Iggy and I were in High School we went to _that_ High School and she was the scariest Gym and Health teacher. Iggy practically ruined her life" Fang answered.

"He'd plant little stink bombs and other types of bombs everywhere she went. She was so relieved when he left but when I came back she almost had a heart attack." Fang continued.

"Oh wow Iggy, how can I trust you with Nudge?"

"I don't hate her, I like Nudge. Just don't get on my bad side, girl!"

"…I will take note of that Iggy."

"So Max what was your** least** favorite subjects growing up?" Iggy asked me.

"Oh um…Math, Science, and I'm sorry to say but…English"

"How could you dislike English?"

"Well I mostly disliked the teacher; all she did was give us 6page essays that were due on the same day they were given. I mean I would literally hurt my wrist every time I'd finish one assignment and I'd usually have an F in her class just for missing one day. I couldn't stand it." they all stared at me as I finished my little Nudge moment.

"Oh wow, she did ruin English for you" Iggy whispered

"Fang what was your least favorite classes?" Nudge asked Fang.

"I didn't dislike classes, I actually enjoyed school." Fang started.

"Nerd! *cough, cough*!" I grunted. Fang glared at me.

"But I honestly hated Health." He pulled out smirking.

"What? Why did you hate Health! It teaches you how to be Healthy!" I exclaimed.

"Well it made me uncomfortable."

"Yeah, and then he had mysophobia for a little while." Iggy added. Fang gave Iggy a weird look.

"What's that?" Nudge asked.

"It's a fear of germs" I answered.

"Iggy I wasn't the one afraid of-"

"Ding! Oh look! The next batches of cookies are done!" he grabbed an oven mitt and took out a tray of cookies.

*Time Skip*

Still Max's P.O.V.

It was time for Nudge and I to leave so she got all her stuff gathered up (I didn't really bring anything…my wallet was in my pocket this whole time) and I waited for her by the door. Fang came up to me smiling a little.

"Nudge and Iggy seem to be having a moment right now that I don't want to interrupt so…" Fang said awkwardly, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Oh…okay um hmmm. Well I had a great time; this really is a nice house." I told him.

"Oh your welcome, and thanks for the coffee again." I smiled and we stood there awkwardly.

For some reason I got the feeling to give him a thank you kiss so I reached up a little to kiss his cheek but he didn't seem to know that, because he turned his head which made me kiss his lips. My eyes widened at the spark and I saw his eyes widen too. I pulled away quickly.

"S-sorry" I said quickly and looked away feeling blush heat up my cheeks.

"Oh no, it's not your fault I was the one that turned so sorry!"

"Okay let's just forget about this and be over with it." I said, not that I wanted to but by the look he was giving me he looked like he wanted to.

"Uh-yeah okay fine." He went back inside and Nudge came out a few moments later.

"Oh hi Max!"she cheerily said, not suspecting a thing.

*The Next Day*

Still Max's P.O.V.

"Okay class what did we learn about last week?" I asked my class, T.J. raised his hand.

"Yes T.J.?" I almost had all the students names memorized.

"We learned about communicable diseases…"

"And what does it mean?"

"A disease that can be passed from one person to another"

"Very good, okay so in this slide-show I'll show you all the different types of diseases such as Chronic Wasting Disease (CWD)" Angel raised her hand.

"Yes Angel?"

"Have you ever had a disease?" wow don't I have a lovely sister?

"You should know that by now,"

"Oh just wondering if you kept a secret from me or mom"

"Actually not all communicable diseases are easy to hide; the most common are the hardest to hide. So I wouldn't be able to keep a secret from you two, not that I have been able to in the last 15 years." I got a couple of laughs from the students.

"Anyways I want you guys to know the communicable diseases because I have to teach you how easily it is to catch them and if you can get rid of them. Now on to Diphtheria"

Angel's P.O.V.

After class was over, I had lunch. I wasn't that hungry because of Health class but I can grow an appetite.

"How do you know Ms. Ride?" J.J. asked me.

"She's my sister"

"She is? Whoa! Your teacher is your sister?"

"Yeah so? Lisa's sister Dr. Dwyer is her sister."

"Who you talking about?" Gazzy asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Max. Gazzy please get your arm off my shoulder. Just because we're related doesn't mean I'm still not scared of your germs"

"Aw you guys still fight? You little boogers" Max startled me by talking and putting an arm around each of our shoulders.

"Max what are you doing here?"

"I teach at this school…"

"No I mean why aren't you in class?"

"I don't have a B3 class so I'm aloud to go eat." Max said happily.

"You mean you're eating school lunch?"

"What? No, EW school lunch is disgusting. I'm going to McDonalds, you guys want anything?"

"Take me with you!" I practically yelled.

"I don't think I'm aloud to take students with me out to lunch…" Max said with a serious face, it looked kind of funny.

"I want a cheeseburger!" Gazzy called out.

"K buddy, and would you like anything Angel?" by now a bunch of people were watching us, it was getting kind of creepy.

"No thank you"

"Okay!" Max called out as she jogged off. Everyone was staring at us all funny…this is what I get when my sister is the Gym/Health teacher…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I gave Gazzy his meal while his friends looked at his food in desperation. Poor them having to eat school lunch…but I didn't have the money, and I particularly didn't know these children. I then walked to my class room and silently ate my lunch in the empty class room…I was so lonely.

"Hey Max I was wondering if you'd like to come to lunch-McDonald's? Really? The _Health_ teacher is eating McDonald's?" Fang asked entering my room. Really he was going to criticize my meal?

"I'm sorry _English_ teacher but did you need something?" I asked, as I glared.

"I wanted to take you out to Lunch but you seem to have already gotten some.-" he pointed out.

"Are you just going to stand there and criticize me with your words? Or go and eat lunch?"

"No I'm going to Wendy's to eat a healthier choice of meal."

"Fang, Wendy's is just as healthy as McDonald's. But on your way can you get me a Frosty? I'm in the mood for ice-cream."

"Sure thing Max." he left the room which was lonely again. So I decided to play music!

* * *

><p>*Time Skip!*<p>

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

"Is that all?" the guy behind the box asked as I finished ordering. Then I remembered something, "Oh and a Frosty please" I asked.

"That'll be $8.39 sir" I handed him the money and went forward in the drive through…what? I'm in a hurry. As soon as I got my food I drove back to the school and walked to Max's classroom. When I entered I heard music playing.

**I'm so lonely (so lonely)**  
><strong>I'm Mr. Lonely (Mr. Lonely)<strong>  
><strong>I have nobody (I have nobody)<strong>  
><strong>for my own (to call my own)<strong>

"Wow Max that is sad." I said, coming in. Max jumped in shock, she calmed down and I laughed.

"Well it gets lonely in this room sometimes" she stated.

"Ok, here is your Frosty. I shall leave now and let you…eat peacefully." I told her as I started to walk out of her room.

"No stay here!" she said abruptly.

"What?" I asked.

"It's kind of weird eating alone…could you maybe…um stay?" she asked quietly, she looked like a small child so vulnerable, for company?

I nodded and sat on a desk that was directly across Max's desk. We finished eating in a comfortable silence. She stood up as I stood up at the same time. 8 minutes until the bell…

"Hey Fang, how'd you get your name?" she said as she started writing on the whiteboard.

"Iggy named me, what are you teaching the students?" what she wrote was confusing. It was a T chart, on the left side it said Boys (girls) and on the right side it said Girls (boys).

"The teacher that taught before me left me at an awkward subject. I'm just trying to make it not awkward."

"Yet you're making it confusing." I replied.

"It's actually really fun. It's something my teacher taught my class a long time ago."

"Okay…if that's what you say."

"Fang-"

* * *

><p><em>Ding! Ding! Ding!<em>

The bell rang and students started flooding down the halls.

"Well I have to go to class." I said smiling as I left.

Max's P.O.V.

Students came into the class as I kept writing on the board, as soon as my students all sat in their assigned seats I turned to them.

"So since your last teacher left me in the awkward subject of sex, I'm going to try to make it unawkward by making it a topic of genders…for now…and today only." they all stared at me as if I was crazy.

"First I am going to separate you guys, girls go on the right side, and guys go on the left side."

They all stood up and did as told, while talking really loud and taking a long time. As soon as they sat down Andrew raised his hand, a boy with black curly hair; short.

"Yes?"I asked.

"What are we doing?" he asked

"That is for me to know and you to find out" I smiled, "Okay class, for today we are pretending that the girls are boys and the boys are girls. We're just doing an interpretation indicating of what we think the opposite sex does and does not. You just place an example of what you think guys or girls do. Ladies first." I pointed to the boys section, some of the girls started giggling.

"_Girls_, how do you, normally, get up in the morning?" I asked. A boy named Isaac raised his hand and I called him to stand up.

"The first thing I do is stare at my closet for half an hour to try to figure out what to wear. When I finally decide, I go take a 1hour shower, after I'm done I brush my teeth and wash my face. I then go put on my clothes and start brushing my hair. It takes me about 2hours to do my hair, hogging the bathroom my brother needs to use. After that I go back to my room and use the mirror I've always had in there to do my make-up. I cake on 20 pounds of make-up and finally I'm ready to go to school!" Isaac got a bunch of laughs from that and sat back down

"Good one." I told him,

"G_uys_ how do you get up in the morning?" A student named Hailey raised her hand; I called her to stand up.

"So first I wake up around my messy room and scrum age around for clothes. I find a shirt, sniff it and say 'Eh this smells alright'" she got a bunch of giggles; "I grab some random pair of jeans and put them on. Then I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, spray the whole can of cologne on myself, run my hands through my hair a couple of times and then when I think I look decent I run to the bus. Trying to pull up my pants the whole way there!" she smiled, bowed and walked back to her seat.

"Okay, now girls how do you…hold your folders?" Jason raised his hand, I called him up.

"Normally I carry it in a large purse, but when I forget I carry it like this," he demonstrated, "I hug it to my chest or cradle it like a baby."

"Guys how do you carry your folders?"

"I just let it hang swing it around as if none of my important papers were in there."

"So any guys or girls care to demonstrate how you throw a ball?"

* * *

><p>Fang's P.O.V.<p>

The bell rang, calling for 3rd period. Students came in talking loudly.

"Ms. Ride's lesson was awesome today." A guy said as he sat down with his friend

"Yeah, she didn't make it awkward, it was fun."

"Girls are such guys!" a girl said, giggling.

"Ha-ha that is sooo true!"

I was so confused…

* * *

><p>Max's P.O.V.<p>

I jogged to Fang's classroom and got inside, he was grading papers.

"Fang! I have to show you something!" he looked up.

"I'm kind of busy" he answered.

"No come on," I tugged at his hand a bit, "It's really important! Hurry before it leaves!" I kept tugging until he finally budged.

"Fine" he grumbled and got up, I grabbed his hand, holding his hand, and dragged him where I wanted to. Past the school there is this one hill, where you can get a beautiful sight of everything. I let go of his hand, went a little ahead and sat down; he followed slowly.

"Hurry up slow poke you're going to miss it!" he walked a bit faster, and faked frustration.

"We're not all as athletic as you, and what would I miss? There is noth-whoa" he said as he stared at the sunset.

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it beautiful?"

"Very…" Fang stared at the sunset without blinking, I hugged my knees to my chest and watched as it went down, and it was finally sat down next to me.

"Wow, what a great 2-5 minutes of my life." Fang said, I laughed and turned to him

"It really was wasn't it?" I said, Fang didn't answer he just kept staring at my eyes.

"Hey Fang…you okay?" I asked, he smiled,

"I'm great," he said standing up and smiling,

"See you tomorrow" he called out as he walked off.

"Oh…okay…bye!" I said in realization, then walked back to grading papers.

I am so sorry that it took So long but I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Oh and sorry about the stereotypical guys and girls. I know people don't really do that but I just needed to put that in...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong>

"Nudge likes roller skating." Iggy told me during breakfast. I gave him an odd look. One, why was he awake, he always slept in, and Two, didn't he know not to ask me questions before I was caffeinated.

"Why would you tell me that, and by the way what are you doing awake?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I was wondering if…um… Nudge would be able to tell if I can't roller skate?" He said timidly. I almost spit out my cereal, whether to laugh or to be surprised that he couldn't skate…still.

"Iggy, of course she'd be able to tell." I told him sarcastically, all he has to do is not fall other than that there is nothing to worry about.

"Okay that's it you're coming with me." Iggy said getting up, looking stressed. I widened my eyes in shock.

"What now I don't get a say in what I do now?" I asked

"If I am not allowed to have a decision in this relationship then neither are you!" He exclaimed. I sat in my seat in shock as Iggy stomped off. This is why I stay away from people.

* * *

><p>*At School*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong>

"Oh my gosh! Ms. Ride's boyfriend is _so_ cute!" I heard a girl squeal walking into my class.

"I know right, those dreamy turquoise eyes, and the sandy blonde hair." Another one sighed.

"Okay I admit he's yummy but he's not Ride's boyfriend." One said, disagreeing.

"Oh yeah, explain the way he looked at her." The other argued.

"That doesn't mean anything, half the boys in our class look at her that way." I didn't get to hear the rest of the conversation because the bell rang. I decided to settle down my class.

"Alright class, the bell has rung, it's time to be quiet." The class slowly calmed down and the buzz of conversation stopped.

"Next week you will have a substitute." I started, which at the same time started a bunch of groans.

"You pick the worst teachers." A girl groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"_As_ I was saying, I will have a substitute, which means everyone has to be on their best behaviors." I said, stacking papers I was going to hand out.

"No promises!" someone called out. I sighed and started handing out the papers. As I handed them out, a girl raised her hand.

"Yes…Lacy?" I asked, struggling with her name.

"What are you doing that requires you to leave our class?" she replied.

"I'm actually staying in the school, I have to go around classes to study of what I can do better and what I can fix. All the teachers have to do it sometime." I answered. She nodded, from what I took in, most students did that to pretend (or actually) acknowledge what I was saying. I finished passing out my paper.

"Is there any classes you guys suggest for me to go to? And so it won't be so easy you have to tell me why." I said.

"Go to Mr. Fong!"

"Mrs. Williams!"

"Mr. Acer!" they kept calling out. I started writing down what they were saying. After the calling out the teachers I looked at my list and called out kids to why they'd want these teachers.

"Okay, now…Ryan, why would Williams be a good teacher?" I asked.

"Well she tells more jokes and has a five minute sharing time, like what we did." She answered.

"Nice, nice," I commented quietly. "What about," I skimmed my list, "Ms. Ride, Abby?"

"Well she brings attractive guests in sometimes." She answered, the whole class chuckled. "And she always has an activity for ever subject. I noted that and kept thinking about this mysterious guy Max has over.

* * *

><p>*At Lunch*<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fang's P.O.V.<strong> (Which is the only P.O.V in this story)

"Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang, Fang!" Max chanted as she came in.

"I almost thought you were one of my students." I replied smiling, getting up from my chair.

"Hah! No I can't be because I'm cooler than most." Max said seriously. She sat on my desk next to my computer and crossed her legs. I never really noticed how long Max's legs were.

"What are you doing in my class?" I asked, trying to avoid looking at her legs.

"Let's go to lunch." She said smiling.

"What?" I said checking if I heard right.

"Oh so you're allowed to ask me out to lunch but all the sudden I can't?" she said jokingly. I laughed and took a piece of gum out of my desk.

"You want one?" I said as I popped one into my mouth.

"Yes! I love gum! Gum is my everything." Max said excitedly.

"Oh that's too bad, this was my last piece." I said, rubbing it into her face. I stood up and starting to put my stuff away since my last class was…my last class.

"No, no, no. You cannot offer me gum and not give me any." Max said standing up also.

"I, milady can do whatever I want." I replied. Max came scarcely closer and closer. "Max-" she put one hand on my collar and pulled me even closer until our noses bumped. I don't even know where her other hand went.

"Fang…" she whispered. My eyes were threatening to close.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. For some reason I was glad my door was closed.

"Thanks." She said with a smirk as she pulled me away and waved a pack of gum in my face. I realized she reached in my pocket and stole my gum.

"What-" I said shocked and she walked out of my class room. I walked quickly after her. "You can't just-" I stopped talking when I noticed Max talking intimately with a blond guy. She looked up at me.

"Hey Fang this is Dylan…my-" she got interrupted by Dylan.

"Boyfriend. I'm her boyfriend." He replied with a smile. I didn't know why but that day just wasn't my day.

* * *

><p><strong>I just found out that my best friend re-did my Summary for me and, Hahaha she's so stupid anyways. I hope you enjoyed. R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
